


hazy

by ragingdrumboner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: sugawara koushi wasnot sick. nope. definitely not.





	hazy

**Author's Note:**

> wowowow two fics in one day?!?!?! lol anyways heres another sickfic (cause theyre just so fun???) that ive been sort of working on for a few days. basically, suga is stubborn and daichi worries.

Koushi could feel the dry tingle of pain in the back of his throat as he was laying down to sleep Sunday night. The single feeling was enough to tell him that within the next few days, he was likely going to succumb to the pain and ache of a chest cold. Sighing, the ashen haired setter pulled the blankets up close and closed his eyes, hoping that perhaps the tingle wouldn’t form into a full blown cold.

\--

The fact that Koushi was able to stave it off for two whole days, was pretty impressive, but sure enough, Tuesday night, a cough began to inhabit his lungs and pain started to cling to the walls of his throat. Koushi groaned to himself as he pushed his bedroom door open and collapsed upon the bed. Why did this have to be happening now? While volleyball was in full swing? The last thing he needed while practicing was to be coughing his lungs up. 

When Koushi woke up the following morning, he just knew his voice had vanished. Groaning, the ashen haired setter pulled himself into a sitting position and rubbed at his throat. Today was going to be a very, very long day. 

Getting ready was nearly tortuous, his skin felt sensitive to just about everything he touched, and now, the way his uniform scraped against him made him feel even worse. Koushi grabbed his bag and slowly made his way towards school, trying to ignore the pain that erupted in his throat with each swallow. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Koushi swept out of the house, barely remembering to grab his backpack before he went.

As he stepped out into the morning air, a violent shiver ripped through the setter. Koushi drew into himself further, burying his nose into the scarf that was wrapped loosely around his neck. He gave a little sniffle and a sigh.

It really was going to be a very, very long day.

\-- 

The sight that Koushi walked in upon was enough to give even a healthy person a headache.

The setter had left later than he intended to, which meant he was the last to wander into the gym after changing, and what was laid out before him was every definition of a debacle. 

Kageyama was yelling at Hinata, which was nothing new in the slightest, but the vaguely volleyball shaped red spot on the taller teen’s forehead led Koushi to believe that Hinata had probably hit the ball into Kageyama’s face. Koushi didn’t doubt that it was an accident, not knowing Hinata to do such a thing on purpose, but that didn’t seem to make Kageyama any less pissed off. Hinata, of course, was returning Kageyama’s yelling with his own, equally as enraged shouts, the two practically chest to chest as they got more and more riled up. Koushi watched dimly as Daichi charged over to them, yelling out his own commands to break them up. Off to the side, Nishinoya and Tanaka stood, laughing at the whole situation while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, exchanging their own words of amusement as it all went down. Asahi was a little closer to the action but was more or less useless in its resolution, only standing looking rather petrified while Daichi pried them apart. Koushi sighed softly and pushed his knuckles against his pulsing temples, trying to reduce the pain that ebbed and flowed underneath. 

Once Daichi and Ennoshita managed to pull the quarreling pair away from each other and the noise went down significantly, Koushi deemed it safe to fully enter the gym. Hinata and Ennoshita were the first to notice him as the pair had happened to walk over to his direction.

“Morning, Sugawara-san!” Hinata greeted rather loudly. Koushi gave a slight wince as his loud tone assaulted his eardrums, only making his headache worse.

Still, Koushi offered his best smile and dipped his head in greeting, “good morning, Hinata-kun,” he returned, inwardly wincing at how hoarse and grating his voice sounded. It felt just about as painful as it sounded too, he saw Ennoshita grow immediately concerned, Hinata soon following.

“Suga-san, are you alright? You don’t sound so good,” he told the setter with a frown. Koushi only waved him off with a slight cough.

“I’ll be fine,” he assured, his voice breaking and cracking with each syllable, “just a cold.” Ennoshita still looked unsure, but couldn’t say anything more before Daichi’s voice rung out across the gym, announcing the start to practice. The pair in front of Koushi turned and looked towards their captain, quickly walking towards where the team was gathering, Koushi followed them at a slower, more subdued pace. 

Koushi barely listened to Daichi who was explaining to the team what they were going to be being doing for practice for that morning, as well as the following afternoon. All Koushi could focus on was the headache that roared more and more through his head and the overall achiness that pulled at his limbs. He didn’t even notice that the meeting had ended when a hand fell onto his shoulder, startling the slight teen out of his wits. He looked up, only to see the concerned face of Daichi peering at him.

“Are you alright? You’re not looking very good,” he told him, frowning as he moved his hand from his shoulder to push Koushi’s sweat-slicked hair back. Koushi hadn’t realized he was sweating either until Daichi’s dry hand came into contact with his skin. Apparently, there were a lot of things Koushi wasn’t realizing at the moment. “Geez, you feel really warm Suga, you should be home, resting.”

Koushi shook his head, “I’m fine,” he told the captain insistently, though the sound of his voice betrayed him in every way to his sickness. “Just need to drink some water or something and I’ll feel better,” he huffed, ducking away from Daichi’s intruding hand. Daichi only watched him as he walked over to his water bottle that sat on the floor. He took a few swallows, every one of them stinging as they went down, before returning to Daichi.

“See? I’m fine,” he sighed. His voice did seem to clear a little, but there was still pain in his throat and a creeping congestion in his chest, not to mention, he still felt way too hot.

Daichi looked far from convinced, but knowing how stubborn Koushi could be, decided let the matter rest for now, though not without whispering to Asahi to help keep an eye on the ill stricken setter. 

\--

Practice was, difficult to say the least. Koushi found himself making many mistakes and was constantly stumbling over his feet. Though it really all came to a head after the ashen haired teen gave a set to Asahi. As his head tilted up, lights came flashing into his eyes, immediately causing his head to pulse with a hard pain. He was taken aback by the sudden flare of pain and staggered backwards, ultimately falling limply to the ground. He grunted when the back of his head hit the floorboards, but fortunately he managed to hold on to consciousness. Somewhere, off in the distance, through his fever filled haze, he could hear the concerned gasps and cries of his teammates. Koushi flinched when a pair of hands tugged at his arms, but he quickly relaxed when he realized it was just Daichi who had swooped down on him like a bird did on its prey, or maybe like a concerned parent on their injured child, Koushi couldn’t be sure.

“Suga, are you okay?” He asked in a hushed tone, cradling the setter’s aching head away from the floor, slowly easing him into a sitting position. “Shit, Suga, you need to go home, you’re burning up even worse than you were before,” he told him, pressing the back of his hand gently against Koushi’s forehead.

“I’m fi -- “

“Like hell you’re fine,” Daichi retorted, slipping an arm underneath Koushi’s so that Koushi was forced to lean on him from support. “I’m taking you home,” he declared, looking up at Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei, who were now hovering by the pair, both equally worried. 

The blond haired man set his hands on his hips and nodded, “I think that’d be best, that way we know he’ll get there safely,” he sighed, running a hand over his hair. 

“I’ll call his parents,” Takeda-sensei told them, watching as Daichi slowly pulled Koushi onto unstable feet. When Koushi began to slip, he hiked him up further, allowing for Koushi to lean into him fully. “Be careful you two, go slow,” he warned them, trying to offer a little bit of a smile. Daichi only nodded and began to help Koushi out of the gym; a little smile came onto Koushi’s face as he heard his team’s wishings of ‘feel better soon!’ or ‘get lots of rest!’ and the like. 

Daichi shook his head once they left the gym, curling his hand around the sick teen a little tighter. “You’re incorrigible,” he told him, though fondness lingered in his tone. Koushi only gave a little smile and rested his head in the crook of Daichi’s neck. He watched as they passed the club rooms and tried to stop.

“Dai, wait, my clothes…” he trailed off, glancing at the wing spiker.

“I’ll have Asahi get them and bring them over later,” he promised, “besides, do you really think you’re in any condition to climb the stairs up to the club room?” He asked, quirking a brow.

Koushi bit his lip but sighed, “well, no,” he relented, tearing his gaze away from the building that was soon well behind them. 

The walk home seemed shorter than it did when he was walking to school, despite the fact that he was now in considerably worse condition, perhaps it was Daichi’s company and support that made it feel a little shorter. Still, as soon as Koushi reached his living room, he collapsed upon the couch with no intents of moving, at least not on his own.

“Koushi, come on, you can’t just lay there like that on the couch, you should be in your bed,” Daichi told him, setting his hands on his hips.

Koushi let out a whine and moved his head to look at the captain who was almost glowering down at him. “I d’n’t wanna move, it’s soft here and the T.V. is here too,” he whined, his voice almost sounding like a belligerent child’s. 

“Koushi, come on…” Daichi repeated, running a hand through his short cropped hair.

“Daiiiiii, pleaaaase,” he whined again, looking up at his boyfriend with big, fever filled, puppy dog eyes. Daichi sighed. He was usually able to resist Koushi’s puppy face most of the times. This was not one of those times.

“Fine,” he sighed, “but I’m getting you a blanket and a pillow, don’t move,” he instructed before slipping out. Koushi only nodded and waited for the other third year’s return, letting his eyes slipped half lidded. They opened fully again when Daichi returned with a bundle of blankets and a pillow clutched in his arms. “Scoot,” he told him, watching as the feverish teen shifted and wiggled so Daichi could put the pillow down and tuck the blankets around him. Koushi sighed happily and snuggled into the embrace of the plush blankets and soft pillow.

“Lay with me?” He asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at the captain. Daichi managed to resist this time and held firm onto his resolve.

“In a little bit,” he promised, “I’m going to make you some soup and get you some juice, then some medicine.”

Koushi sighed and rolled his head back so that he was staring at the ceiling again. “I’m not even close to hungry, Dai,” he protested, screwing his nose up at the mere thought of food. He wasn’t necessarily nauseas, but he was still far from hungry. 

“I don’t care, you need to eat something, or at least have something to drink. Don’t you wanna get better?” He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Well, _yeah_ but, ugh. Why are you so strict when I’m sick?” He huffed, turning to look at Daichi once again.

Daichi softened a little now, “because I care,” he told him, leaning over to press a kiss to Koushi’s far too warm forehead. Koushi managed a little smile and relaxed into the kiss, his eyes sliding closed for a moment. He opened them again when Daichi started to speak, “alright. I’m going to go get you some juice and medicine, but I’m making something for you to eat later after you sleep, okay?”

Koushi nodded, only giving an ‘okay’ in response as Daichi once again left the room. He returned a few minutes later with a cup of apple juice and a few bottles of medicine, things like fever reducers, cold medicine, and even anti-nausea pills. 

“I know you haven’t said anything about nausea, but I brought them just in case,” Daichi explained, setting the glass and the bottles down onto the coffee table across from the couch. He scanned over the back of each bottle before dumping the recommended amount of each (save for the anti-nausea pills) into his hand and handing them over to Koushi. Koushi took them from his hand, then took the juice which he used to chase down the pills. Giving a little exhale as the liquid left his throat, he looked up at Daichi once more.

“Okay, okay, lay with me now?” He asked, practically begging at this point.

Daichi nodded, “yes, now I’ll lay with you,” he promised, waiting for Koushi to shuffle a bit so that Daichi could sit on one of the cushions. “Do you want the pillow?” He asked as Koushi laid his head on Daichi’s thigh.

“Nah, your thighs are more than enough pillow for me,” he purred, a wicked little smirk playing onto his features.

“Minx,” he scolded, combing a hand through Koushi’s still slightly damp hair. “What do you want to watch?” He asked, picking up the remote to the T.V. Koushi gave a hapless little shrug.

“Anything, really, I’ll probably fall asleep within half an hour anyway,” he told him honestly, nuzzling his head further into the comfort of Daichi’s strong thighs.

Daichi nodded and flipped the T.V. on, keeping it at a low volume while he flicked through the different channels. True to his word, Koushi felt himself slipping into unconsciousness about twenty minutes into whatever show Daichi had elected to watch. 

\--

When Koushi awoke a few hours later, he found himself resting on a pillow instead of Daichi’s thighs and was greeted by the dim scent of food that managed to infiltrate his congested nostrils. Sitting up, Koushi pulled the blanket that Daichi had brought tight around his shoulders. Getting to his feet, he shuffled into the kitchen and saw Daichi cooking what he believed to be was ramen.

Daichi must have heard his shuffling as he turned to look at the sick figure that had emerged in the doorway. “Koushi!” He blinked, “I didn’t realize you were awake,” he said softly.

“I just woke up,” he told him, shuffling over to the stove to peer at what it was Daichi was making. “Ramen?” He asked, leaning away once he had examined it thoroughly.

The dark haired teen nodded, “yeah, I figured it would be easy for you to eat and was simple enough to make,” he explained, stirring the noodles a little bit more. “Wanna go take a seat back in the living room and I’ll bring it out?” He suggested.

Koushi nodded and didn’t say anything else as he scooted back to his makeshift bed on the couch. He sat down and leaned against the backrest of the couch, his eyes sliding shut again while he waited for Daichi to bring the food in. He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching and sat up. Daichi set down two bowls on the coffee table and sat next to Koushi before setting a warm bowl into Koushi’s hands, along with a pair of chopsticks. 

“Thank you,” Koushi murmured before he began to eat. 

The food was warm and tasted good, it chased away the shivers that seemed to be wracking his body and filled him with a soothing warmth instead. He let out a little content sigh as the feeling rushed through his veins, allowing for his body to relax fully.

“Good?” Daichi asked, looking over at the setter who seemed to be quite happy, despite his sickness.

“Mhm,” he responded before taking another bite.

Soon enough, the pair had finished their bowls, though Koushi was still only able to eat about half of it before feeling full, and were leaning against the back of the couch again. Daichi looked over at the ashen haired setter. “You wanna lay down?” He asked him, shuffling so that Koushi could lay if he so desired to.

Koushi gave a nod and laid his head against Daichi’s thighs again, relaxing into him completely. Daichi pulled the blanket up tighter around the smaller teen and stroked a hand against his face. Koushi hummed and pressed his face against the firm muscle his head rested on.

“Thank you for putting up with me, I know I can be kind of a baby when I’m sick…” he trailed off, glancing up at Daichi who only smiled down at him.

“Ah,” he waved a hand, “it’s my job to take care of you, besides,” he paused to press a kiss to Koushi’s cheek, “I like taking care of you,” he admitted with a soft smile.

Koushi gave a little hum and let his eyes slip shut. “I love you,” he murmured, enjoying the feeling of Daichi’s fingers as they began to make their way through his hair.

“I love you too,” Daichi returned, looking down at his ill boyfriend who was quickly succumbing to sleep. 

As Koushi fell into the realm of sleep, a smile remained on his face, feeling comforted and maybe not as sick as he laid in the warm embrace of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! im actually sick rn which made this fairly easy to write lol. 
> 
> reminder! writing prompts are still open and can be sent [here](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/ask) with all the information [here](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159656158549/dietycrow-hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel)


End file.
